


a kiss so sweet

by illiterateidiot



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateidiot/pseuds/illiterateidiot
Summary: wrote this like two years ago but i did edit todd's a bit





	a kiss so sweet

**neil perry** ;

i imagine a kiss so sweet

the honey that drips off our tongues caught inside of you

never spoken; never even whispered

stuck in the core of your being out of fear

do not fear me

 

**todd anderson** ;

please, do not imagine me

i will never measure up to you, your greatness; your gull

how your thoughts come to be

your words; your presence; what you mean to m-

i fear you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like two years ago but i did edit todd's a bit


End file.
